


Can it please sleep outside?

by oliveriley



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, the dog though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveriley/pseuds/oliveriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own these ladies. They'd have been lovers long ago if I did. And I wouldn't be in debt.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by a prompt from (you guessed it) jonissheadcanons.tumblr.com:</p><p>
  <i>so katniss and jo get given a dog as a christmas present and it’s this little, dark brown puppy that barks as loud as it can, thinking it’s all majestic n shit. neither of the girls know anything about dogs, but they’re quick to figure out that the little cocky thing knows exactly what it wants and when it wants it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can it please sleep outside?

It’s a tiny thing, almost black. And it’s so. Fucking. Demanding. Johanna can’t stand it. Buttercup can’t stand it. Katniss wants to keep it. Of course. She insists she can train it to help her hunt, and Johanna is skeptical. Katniss has been bringing in less game because of her obnoxious companion (no wonder it was a gift; Johanna considered ‘gifting’ it to Greasy Sae.. for soup.) who will give a big, booming squeak of a bark whenever it deems it a necessary course of action. Which is _always_.

 

About a month in, they realized that the spoiled thing just wouldn’t shut up. If it had to go out, it would bark. If it wanted to play, it would bark. If it was hungry, it would bark. Katniss thought it was precious how it would hunt in its sleep, paws twitching and smaller, gruffer barks. Johanna wanted to smother it with a pillow. She’d suggested to Buttercup, in passing, that she would catch him a fresh fish herself if he would sit on the dog and kill it in its sleep. But she loved Katniss too much to do it herself. So it was all bark, all the time. And finally, Katniss thought one day as she came inside from her excursion to town, Johanna had snapped. She had left them home alone to bond, trusting blindly that her girlfriend wouldn’t heave her axe into the gangly thing’s head (which she didn’t. But she considered it.) The sight she found was much, much worse.

 

They were squared off in the kitchen, the dog bracing itself and digging its small claws into the floor, teeth bared at Johanna, who was crouched several feet away, baring her own teeth. Every time the dog would bark at her, she would bark back, louder and meaner, sending the animal into a fit of whines before it started again. Every time the dog would come forward as if to rush the woman, she would pitch herself forward and the dog would run and cower behind the counter, coming out when Johanna was satisfied and would continue to clean the house. The dog would slink out and come up behind her, barking, and she would pretend she couldn’t hear it’s damned claws clicking on the hardwood, so when it would bark at her she would spin on her heel and bark and snarl and snap at the dog, causing it to stand off until she feinted an attack. But when Katniss came home, all hell broke loose. The dog whined and leaned on her legs from behind, and it would seem he was trying to whine over Johanna’s angry hollering.

 

As Katniss headed up to bed with an exhausted sigh, Johanna finished tying the knot that tethered the dog to his doghouse (which she had built for Katiss’s beloved demon against her better judgement) with a satisfied smirk. “ _I’m_ going to bed,” she sneered at it, “with _my_ girlfriend. And _you_ sleep _outside_.” She wasted no time slamming the door and rushing up to bed, where Katniss gave her an almost bored look. “What did I do now, brainless?”

"You didn’t have to rub it in his face, Jo."  
"Shut the fucking window. Let’s go to bed."

 

It was the best they’d slept in two months.


End file.
